


The Way the Flag Was Won

by Arisprite



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Festivals, Fluff, Games, Kurofai Olympics 2017, M/M, Misunderstandings, Newly established relationship, People being overdramatic about capture the flag, Suburban Fantasy, Team Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: Kurogane and Fai have landed in the midst of a three day festival of magic, in a town where their whole family is welcomed with open arms. Newly together, Kurogane thinks things are going great until he notices Fai acting strangely. What is Fai hiding, and who will win the game?





	The Way the Flag Was Won

The first thing Kurogane noticed when they landed was the opened mouthed stare of a delighted little girl. She didn’t blink as the swirling magic stilled, and they all settled to a stop on the street of a generic looking suburb. The travelers had just come from a rough world, comparatively, and seeing the calm of the streets was a little jarring. 

Beside Kurogane, Fai lifted his eyebrows, and Syaoran looked a little concerned at their landing being so blatantly witnessed. Mokona, cautious after the last world (again harsh, and unapproving of magic and magical beings) peeked out from Kurogane’s robe. 

Fai took a step forward, bending down. The girl was still staring at them, seemingly excited, but she could also be scared out of her mind. Kurogane didn’t spend that much time with kids. 

“Hello, little one,” Fai said, in a calm voice. She looked at him, mouth still open. She was towheaded, like Fai, and if Kurogane had to guess, he’d say she was five or six. 

“I don’t think she’s blinked since we arrived,” Syaoran muttered, tense, and Kurogane grunted in agreement. Then, she finally sucked in a breath, like she’d forgotten how to, and squealed. They all winced in shock. 

“Ahhh! Wow, that was so cool!! How did you do that?” she exclaimed, and as if a spring had gone off inside her, she was bouncing all around as bad as Mokona. The bun seemed to have taken her excitement as a cue, and leaped out from behind Kurogane’s shoulder. 

“That was Mokona’s magic!” Mokona declared, ad Kurogane grabbed her out of the air. 

“Oi, we don’t know if they have things like you, yet,” he hissed, trying to hide her in his hands, but the girl was giggling. 

“It’s okay, I like it!” she said, coming closer and reaching out for Mokona with both hands. Mokona whooped and jumped into her arms, and immediately began to cuddle under her chin. Of course, the girl was ecstatic. 

Minutely, the group relaxed at the lack of fear or even confusion. Fai turned to him and murmured. 

“Well, I suppose magic isn’t unheard of here,” he said, smiling and putting his arms behind his head. The stress of the other world was falling away from his shoulders. Kurogane still stayed alert. 

“At least not to a six-year-old. What about her parents?” 

“Lilliana!” Another voice was calling, and they all looked up the road to see an older boy running from the front yard of a square house. He looked to be the same age as Syaoran, with shaggy black hair, and freckles. He was coming towards them with a fondly annoyed expression, and didn’t bat an eye at the robes and armor they were still wearing from that last world. 

“Hi, Kim,” the little girl, Lilliana, said, waving innocently. 

“Lilliana, you can’t come this far without me,” Kim scolded, scooping up (presumably) his sister, even though they looked nothing alike. He poked her stomach, and then looked at Mokona still in the girl’s arms. “And watcha got there?” He poked Mokona too, and Mokona giggled, startling him. 

“Mokona is Mokona!” she cried, and he blinked, and then laughed. 

“Sorry! Well, good to meet you, Mokona.” Kim looked at the others properly now. “Hi, who are you?” 

Syaoran stepped forward to speak for the group. 

“We’re travelers,” he started to say, but Lilliana interrupted. 

“They came out of the sky!” she cried, and Kim lifted an eyebrow. 

“Did they?” he asked her, eying them all again, a little more carefully now. Fai shifted like he was going to try to explain, but Kim spoke over him. “Well, let’s get them to Mum. She’ll know what to do with them.” 

Lilliana giggled. 

“Sorry, we don’t want to intrude…” Syaoran said, but Kim waved a hand. 

“No, no, you’re travelers, right? You’re here for the city fest?”

Syaoran didn’t pretend to play along. “We don’t know what we’re here for. What’s a city fest?” 

“Festival,” Kim said, grinning at Syaoran. “It’s a huge event, with a lot of booths, and food, and competitions, and prizes! People come from all over. It’s gotta be why you’re here! You’ve really never heard of it?” 

“No, we haven’t! Wow!” Syaoran said, Kim’s energy beginning to spread to him. He looked interested and excited. Kim nodded, and Lilliana backed him up as they both began to describe how fun it was, and gesturing for them to follow the two new kids back where they came from. Syaoran and Mokona were so enthused, they began to walk without hesitation. Fai and Kurogane glanced at each other and began to trail after. 

“Well, that’s gone worse,” Kurogane said under his breath. Fai laughed once. 

“True. And there’s going to be a festival!” Fai said. “Those are fun.” 

Kurogane turned and took a moment to appreciate the genuine smile on Fai’s face. Fai caught him looking and blushed a little, turning away out of habit, before glancing back. His smile softened. 

Kurogane let his fingers brush against Fai’s hand, and his heart beat a little quicker. It was still new, this thing between them. Strange, to let his eyes catch on the highlights of Fai’s hair, or to follow the curve of his lips, and then to meet Fai’s eyes and realize his attention had been appreciated. It still made him antsy, if he were quite honest. And yet, the warmth in his chest was there each time he caught Fai looking back. 

Ahead of them, the little girl suddenly squirmed down from her brother’s arms and ran back towards them. Then, without prompting, she took Fai’s hand and swung it. 

“Hi,” she said, looking up at him. Fai’s face broke into a charming smile, looking delighted. 

“Hi,” he returned, bending down a little with his free hand on his knee. “I’m Fai, and this is Kuro-chan. Is your name Lilliana?” 

She nodded, and her eyes flickered between the two of them before she asked her question. 

“Are you two daddies to Syaoran, like my moms are both mommies?” 

Kurogane choked, and Fai froze. 

“Uh, well, we’re… Syaoran isn’t ours, no,” Fai stammered a little. Kurogane felt his face warm and resisted the urge to growl at the kid to mind her own business. Lilliana was oblivious to the embarrassment she’d just caused, looking thoughtful. Ahead of them, Kim and Syaoran turned to look at what was holding them up. 

“Oh. That’s okay then. Are you magic?” she asked, and Fai let out a breath, glancing at Kurogane, both nervous with memories before he nodded. 

“I am.” 

Kim brought his arms up behind his head, beginning to walk backwards as he looked them over

“You’re definitely here for the festival,” he said. “There’s going to be tons of visitors, there always is. The opening parade starts in a little while, but you’ll have time to get settled first.” He gestured towards what was presumably the direction the festival was going to be, though the street they stood on was quiet. Now that Kurogane concentrated, he could hear a dull roar, like a crowd already gathering. 

Fai looked excited, glancing over. “Looks like these people won’t be too concerned with a little magic.” Lilliana giggled, as Fai trickled a shower of little sparks over her head, harmless and pretty. 

They followed Kim into the yard of one of the houses on the block. It was well tidied on the outside, but had a huge variety of plants in pots and planters all along the edges of the front yard and the porch. The place was lit with glowing globes and smelled of herbs and flowers. 

A woman was bent over, prodding at one of the pots on the porch, but straightened up when Kim and company approached. She wore dark clothes, and had dark hair and freckles like Kim’s - obviously his mother - and smiled to see them coming up the path. 

“I see you’ve found some guests,” she said. Her voice was mellow and lilted with an accent her children didn’t have. Kim grinned up at her. 

“They’re here for the fest, Mum,” he said, throwing a rough arm around Syaoran’s neck. “Can we keep them?” 

Behind the woman, another woman floated out of the door. She was taller than Kim’s mum, and dressed all in flowing floral prints, and with white blonde hair that looked much more like Lilliana’s. She hung herself off the other woman’s back, dropping her chin on her shoulder. There was something otherworldly about her, like she wasn’t fully human. 

“Now, who have you found? They have complicated auras, now don’t they, sweetheart?” 

Lilliana nodded, jumping up and down and shaking Fai’s arm with each hop. 

“He’s funny, and has pretty magic, Mama!” she crowed. The dark haired woman exchanged a look with what was obviously her partner, and then came down the steps, wiping her hands off on her plant pants, thought dirt still clung to them from her gardening. 

“Well, hello and welcome. My name is Ava and this is my wife, Branwen, and our children whom you’ve met. Kim, and Lilliana,” she said, pointing to them. She held out her hand to shake, and Kurogane returned it, having seen the gesture in many worlds. 

“Kurogane. This is Fai, and Syaoran.” 

“And Mokona!” Mokona said, from her perch on Fai’s shoulder. She jumped down again onto Lilliana’s head, much to her delight, and she squealed and jumped up and down, again jostling Fai. Ava smiled.

“I apologize for my family, they’re just a little excited.” 

“Mum, they came out of the sky!” Lilliana said, like before, and Ava raised her eyebrows. 

“Did they?” she said, just as Kim had. She stepped back and put her hands on her hips. 

“Now, shall I ask you where you came from, or is it too long a story?” 

Kurogane looked at the others, and they all shrugged as well as they could with various family members hanging off them. Ava smiled at their response and waved her hand. 

“Well, come on in then. You’re here for the festival, and you wouldn’t be if you weren’t meant to her here. The evening activities start soon, so you’ll want to freshen up before then, I imagine. Do you have any other clothes? It’s going to be warm out.” 

They were shown to a guest room that had obviously already been made up for guests. Kim stood with his hand on the door and explained. “Mum knew someone was coming. Since there’s four of you, Syaoran can bunk with me, if that’s okay, and Mokona would probably love Lilliana’s room.” They nodded and thanked him before he shut the door. 

Mokona brought out some clothes for them all to wear; simple jeans and shirts they’d collected in previous worlds that seemed like they would blend in here well enough, judging by the families attire. 

Once they were changed, Syaoran was dragged away by Kim, and immediately showed him a game played with glowing handheld crystals, that controlled projected dragons to race on a glass screen. Fai hummed appreciatively as he entered the living room, and Kurogane looked at him. 

“What?” 

Fai quirked his lips, gesturing at the game, and the house. 

“This is a nice place. The magic here is very pure, and people of all sorts use it for fun and to help each other. And this festival should be something special, I’m told.” 

“By who?” Kurogane asked, and Fai turned his body to show little Lilliana clamped onto his leg, grinning up at him. 

“I have a friend,” Fai said, eyes shining. Kurogane snorted, and crouched down, holding out a hand. 

“Hi, Lilliana,” he said, gruff. “Would you mind letting go of my friend?” 

Lilliana giggled, and shook her head. Fai looked down at him, laughing slightly. Kurogane shrugged. 

“I tried.” 

“Well, are we all ready?” Branwen came down the stairs, speaking from behind a stack of foldable chairs and what looked like an umbrella. Kurogane took a step forward to help her, but before he could the chairs floated out of Branwen’s grasp, and arranged themselves neatly in the air. Branwen turned with a smile to see Ava there, watching her wife fondly, and holding out a thin stick, probably a wand of some sort. 

“Got it all, my darling?” Branwen asked, and Ava just smiled. Kim switched off the screen and grinned at Syaoran.

“Ready?” he asked, and Syaoran nodded. Kurogane noticed the kid looked more at ease than he’d seen in a long time. Fai was watching too, and squeezed Kurogane’s shoulder once as he noticed the same thing, before he scooped up the little girl, prying her off his leg like a limpet. Ava gave her daughter a flat look when she noticed. 

“Lily, give Fai some space, don’t be rude.” Fai laughed lightly. 

“Oh no, I’m fine with it, really.” 

Lilliana laughed, and threw her arms in the air, almost causing Fai to drop her. 

“Yay! Mum, he’s nice,” she said, and Fai, looking a little bemused, just smiled. 

Ava straightened up and pointed her finger at her daughter. 

“Well missy, you be good, and listen to Fai. And let me know if she gets to be too much trouble,” she said to Fai, her finger still up. Fai nodded. Branwen clapped her hands. 

“Let’s go!” she cried, pumping her fist to the sky. The rest of her family cheered, and did so as well, and Mokona and Fai followed suit. 

___________________________

“So, the first night is kinda just the opening ceremonies,” Kim was saying as he walked ahead of the group, trailed by his family, and the travelers. They were walking along the sidewalk, heading down the side street that they lived on, and towards what Kurogane could already hear was a massive party in the main part of the city. 

Kim continued, balancing on a raised curb, and encouraging Syaoran to do the same. Kurogane quirked his lips up at that - it was good to see Syaoran honestly playing so much here. The atmosphere was good for all of them. “So, there will be a parade, and fireworks at the end, and that’s pretty much it. We can grab some food from the trucks and watch it.”

“Sounds like fun!” Fai piped up from behind them, glancing back at Kurogane. He too looked bright and relaxed. “Doesn’t it, Kuro-pip?” 

Lilliana giggled. “You call him all sorts of names,” she said, and Fai came over and clung to Kurogane’s arm. 

“Our Kuro-puu _loves_ nicknames, Lilliana!” 

Kurogane ‘tched, and rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t about to snap at a little girl, when she cheered and started chanting “Kuro-red, Kuro-blue, Kuro-old, Kuro-new!” 

“Be careful, honey,” Branwen called out, from behind them. She was walking arm in arm with Ava. “That’s a little spell; are you sure you want to turn our new friend blue?” 

“Sorry, Mama,” Lilliana said, before waving her hands like she was dissipating smoke. Fai watched with interest, still hanging on to his arm. Kurogane subtly breathed a sigh of relief.

“She’s got some power, does she?” Fai asked, and Branwen nodded. 

“She’s both of ours by blood and so her magic is still figuring out how to co-mingle. I’m from the fae, and Ava is a witch, so the combination is somewhat… unpredictable. We’re told any accidental magic should calm down in a year or two, but for now, we’re just watchful. Right, Lily?” 

“Yes, Mama,” Lilliana said cheerily. Branwen grinned at her with a twinkle in her eye.

“Kim is the same, though I think the fae blood is thinner in him.” Kim turned around, and walked backwards along the curb, balancing just fine, sticking his tongue out at his mom. Branwen eyed him. “Though not absent.” 

“Fascinating,” Fai said, touching Lilliana’s head, and closing his eyes. “I don’t recall anything like this in my old world. Magic was a rare thing, a gift or a curse, depending on who you asked. It was something fate bestowed on you, not passed by blood. I’m a sorcerer myself, but neither of my parents was magical at all. But it wasn’t until I began to travel that I ran into beings that were magical in nature, like the fae, or Mokona here.” 

“Mokona was created by magic,” Mokona cried from where she’d been getting a ride on Kurogane’s shoulder. 

Ava hummed in interest. “So, you are from a different world, then?” she said, sounding like they were confirming her suspicions. Kurogane nodded. 

“A couple of ‘em,” he said, and he looked at their little ragged band. Branwen’s smile faded. 

“You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?” she asked, and the four of them couldn’t help but nod. 

They made it to the main street, and watched the floats move past. It had already started, but it didn’t seem to make a difference to the excitement levels of the family. Each vehicle that drove by was a spectacle all by itself, and there was a real element of magic in the structures that towered or glimmered on top of cars and trucks. There were things like real butterflies exploding out of balloons, and transforming into a rain of glitter, and shimmering streams that snaked and flew around the people watching. 

The family directed Kurogane and the others to the food trucks that waited for the audience members to get hungry, and Syaoran picked a truck with meat and rice bowls that had a shorter line. They stood waiting, and smelling the various foods and listening to the beats of a marching band. 

“Well, they seem extraordinarily nice,” Fai said, tapping his finger on his chin as he contemplated the choices on the menu board. Kurogane was going to go with a combo bowl, which had three types of meat. The picture looked good. 

Mokona, a top Kurogane’s shoulder, nodded with her whole body. 

“They’re good people. Mokona can tell!” 

Syaoran smiled as he glanced back to where the family had been - they’d scattered for their favored food truck lines. 

“It is nice here. I hope this festival is a fun event. I wonder why we’re here, though?” 

Kurogane shrugged. “Maybe there’s something to find out.” 

“Or just a moment to rest,” Fai murmured, putting a hand on Syaoran’s shoulder. “You’ve been pushing yourself lately.” 

Syaoran looked a little sheepish, and Kurogane knew he was aware that it was true. That last world had taken a toll on all of them. Kurogane’s eyes lingered on a thin cut on Fai’s neck, far too close to his pulse. A few days of peace and relaxation would not go amiss. 

Kurogane blinked, and realized that Fai was looking back at him, and his gaze had wandered from the healing cut, and to the curve of his neck under the ponytail. Kurogane felt himself blush, and cleared his throat. 

“Did you pick something?” he asked, and Fai smiled at him. It was soft and fond, if a little nervous, and made something catch in his chest. 

“I’m thinking the chicken, with dumplings on top,” Fai said, flicking his eyes away from Kurogane to look back at the menu. 

“Dumplings! Dumplings!” Mokona crowed, leaping off Kurogane’s shoulder, and nearly landing on a curly haired stranger. Kurogane snatched her out of the air before she could slam into the girl’s head. She didn’t notice, her blue glasses flashing as she focused on the menu. 

They got their food, after telling the worker what spiciness level they wanted for the bowls. Syaoran and Kurogane picked 5 and 7 respectively and watched as the boy poured red chili sauce and various other things onto the top of their food. Fai picked 0, and was given a bowl topped only with mayonnaise. Mokona just ordered five bowls of dumplings. 

The parade finished up as they ate and walked, and by then, the sky had dimmed enough that the fireworks were going to start. Kim came over and dragged Syaoran away to find a better view point, and Mokona hopped off towards Lilliana and her mothers, and so Kurogane found himself alone with Fai for the first time since… 

Their previous world had truly been hard. It wasn’t often that they landed in worlds where society itself was on the brink of collapse, or had done so already - most worlds seemed to keep to a status quo of a sort - but this one was bleak and explosive. 

And they didn’t like magic. There had been a moment where Fai had been close, so close, to having his throat cut out by a person who was too ignorant to know what he was threatening. Kurogane nearly tore his arms off, and when it was over, he and Fai had clutched each other's hands, and confessed feelings that had been growing between them before either realized what that would mean. What that would change. 

They’d had little chance to talk about it since. 

“You’re staring quite hard over there, Kuro-pu,” Fai said, pulling Kurogane out of memories. Kurogane turned from the middle distance he’d been peering into, and looked at Fai’s smiling face. He was alive, content at the moment, sipping on a water bottle because that zero level bowl had been too spicy. The park bench beneath them was warm in the setting sun, and the crowds around them were chattering peacefully as they waited in view of where the show would start. 

“Just thinking,” Kurogane said, softly. Fai’s eyebrow raised, inquiring. 

“Oh?” 

The fireworks started with a long whistle, and a distant bang It was far enough away not to be startling, but close enough to send colored flashes over Fai’s features, illuminating him in blue, green, and red. Neither of them looked towards the sky, holding each other’s eyes. 

“I told you, in that last world… what you mean to me,” Kurogane said, at last. Fai breathed in quickly, ducking shyly. 

“You did. And I said the same…” he murmured. Kurogane nodded, as a crackling sound sparked across the sky. 

“What does that change, for us?” Kurogane asked, finally. Fai looked a little confused, and a little hopeful. 

“What do you want to change?” he returned, and he was leaning closer. Kurogane swallowed, and a hint of nerves came into Fai’s face. Kurogane felt his belly twist, like the moment you step off a high step, before Fai’s eyes flickered to his lips. That was enough to send Kurogane forward, and press their lips together. 

Fai made a little startled noise, and then his eyes closed, and he was adjusting their angle, slotting them together and going pliant and soft. Kurogane breathed in, and lifted his human hand to Fai’s hair, running through the strands that were loose as he’d often longed to do. Fai kissed him back, and for another sweet moment, Kurogane felt completely at peace. Then he pulled back, and pressed his forehead to Fai’s, keeping his thumb on Fai’s cheekbone. 

Fai sighed, and opened his eyes slowly, inches away from Kurogane. He could feel the warmth from both their blushes, and Kurogane’s pinky had found Fai’s pulse point without trying, and his racing heart matched Kurogane’s. 

“Wow, Kuro-tan,” Fai said, voice hazy. Then Fai’s gaze sharpened, and he rubbed his fingers across his own lips, and giggled. “I can taste your spicy dinner!” 

Kurogane huffed, and tried to frown, using the hand that had been caressing to cuff Fai’s ear slightly. 

“That’s your response?” Kurogane said, and Fai’s smile softened. He twined both arms around Kurogane’s neck, pulling him closer and kissing him again, quick and firm. 

“Thank you, Kuro-tan,” Fai murmured, before leaning his head onto Kurogane’s shoulder, and turning his face to the fireworks. Kurogane settled too, lifting his chin and praying, hoping he could keep this. He’d do whatever it took.

__________________

 

They stayed there, watching the fireworks hand in hand until there was a change. 

“Do those lights seem to be getting closer?” Fai asked, tensing in alarm. The fireworks were no longer flashing in a distance, but were falling over the city in great streams of light and color. They were going to set something on fire! Except… 

“Wait, that’s not-” Kurogane put out a hand, and the falling light wasn’t a burning spark, but a thick liquid, almost like bright, glowing paint. It splashed across Kurogane’s hand, and splatted on the ground. Fai laughed in delight. 

“What?” he said, laughing still and holding his cupped hands out. The children ran up, and they were holding gobs of the colored light like snowballs, looking for people to throw them at. There was a whole mob of children and adults, beginning to run around throwing colors at each other. Ava and Branwen appeared, and Fai squeaked, and ducked behind Kurogane. Syaoran was there, holding two handfuls of green, and Kim’s smile looked sharp. Then Lilliana ran up, grabbing Fai’s free hand. 

“Fai! Come play!” she said. 

Fai smiled at her, before leaning sideways into Kurogane and squeezing his hand. “Alright, Lilliana,” he said, and pecked Kurogane’s cheek, before scampering off into the improvised battlefield. Kurogane would have joined in, but his head was still reeling a little bit at what had just happened. Fai felt the same way, he’d kissed him, and just maybe they would be able to make something out of this. 

Ava wandered over and slumped down next to him after a bit, spattered in reds, and blues and oranges. Everyone was getting messy as hell, glowing in the darkness, chasing each other under the street lights and glow of the moon. 

“We’ll hose everyone off before they come in,” Ava said, wincing a little as Kim got Branwen and Mokona with a huge dump of rainbow light. 

“Is it light or paint?” Kurogane asked, and Ave tapped her fingers together, pinching a small bit off where she’d been splattered. 

“Both? The town does this every year, and the glow dissipates by the end of the night, but if you don’t rinse off it can stain. That’s why there’s a blue stain on the end seat of our couch.” 

“Mm,” Kurogane grunted, watching as everyone played. Fai was laughing, the blond hair he’d had his fingers in now plastered to the side of his face with purple glow, and the rest of him streaked with glowing colors. He looked lovely right then. Fai caught his stare, and smiled at him, before he extricated himself from the game, and came barrelling over. He flung his arms around Kurogane’s neck, and rubbed a slimy nose into his jaw, getting more colors all over him. 

“Oi,” Kurogane said, squirming under the assault.” 

“Kuro-channn, come play with us!” he whined, giggling as he smeared paint all over Kurogane. 

“Get off me.” Rolling his eyes, Kurogane growled and shoved him away, heart beating with both annoyance and fondness. The side of this throat tingled with the puff of air from Fai’s laughter. He pouted, and poked at Kurogane, before he ran back at Lilliana’s call. Apparently, she needed a steed, and so Fai scooped her up and put her on his shoulders. 

Ava was smiling at the antics, while Kurogane scrubbed green and blue from the side of his face. 

“Do you mind my asking, how long have you two been together?” she asked, and Kurogane blinked at her. 

“Not long,” he said, though it depended on the definition of together, and could range from roughly half an hour, to years. Ava took the vague answer with a smile. 

“You picked a wild one, like I did. Absolutely bonkers,” she said, looking across to where Branwen was deliberately painting her own face with bright pinks and blues, before roaring what was probably supposed to a battle cry. Fai joined her, and together they howled and shot big gobs of the stuff at the children, hooting like idiots. 

“Yeah, you got that right,” Kurogane said. 

“Though, they do keep life interesting,” Ava hummed. “And sometimes maddening.” 

“Mhm.” 

Ava flinched as Branwen and Fai used their joint strength to create a glob of color the size of a watermelon, and lob it at Syaoran and Kim, with Lilliana and Mokona cackling from a safe distance. The kids ended up soaked in rainbow. Ava sighed. 

“And sometimes, you just have to turn a blind eye to the insane things they do all the time, and really remember why you love them.” 

Across the way, dripping in colors, Branwen waved at her wife. Ava smiled, and pulled out her wand, flicking it upwards. A stream of paint lifted off the ground, and twisted around itself into floating text, surrounded by a heart. Kurogane couldn’t read it, but the intent was obvious. Branwen mimed swooning, with her hands over her heart, and then blew Ava a kiss. Ava returned it, and then laughed as Branwen’s distraction allowed Fai to throw a glob right at her back. 

“I love her, that mad thing,” Ava sighed. “Sometimes, she drives me crazy, but other times it just takes one gesture, some romantic thing I know she’ll like, and she’s happy. And watching her smile makes all the annoyance go away.” 

She smiled towards the other woman, but then pounded a fist in her other palm. 

“I’m still hosing them all off in the yard. No carpet stains this year!” 

Later, after Kurogane had finally been pulled into the fight, and kissed messily in glowing orange, he decided the cold hose was worth it.

_____________________________

 

Kurogane was relaxed in Ava and Branwen’s guest bedroom when Fai returned from his shower, later that night. All the paint had washed off rather well in the water, and Kurogane knew from his own shower that it had dissolved with a smell of oranges. He could still smell it faintly on his own skin, and he couldn’t help but wonder how close he’d have to get to Fai to breathe that in. He flushed a little, thinking of all the times they’d kissed today, and wondering when there would be another one. 

Fai was pink, and scrubbing his hair with a towel, making the wisps already drying stick up and out. 

“Well, that was certainly fun!” he said, smiling. “You really should have joined in sooner, Kuro-pi. It was so funny to see Big Doggy all covered in colors~!” 

Kurogane ‘tched from where he was sitting, legs stretched out in front of him on the bed. 

“Don’t call me that,” he said, but it was barely a thought. He was pondering what Ava had said. He knew that Fai and he weren’t typical in the least, no matter what culture you looked at. Whether because they were both men, the differences in their temperaments, or complexity of their background together, it was hard to imagine common ground with other lovey dovey couples they’d met or seen. What he and Fai had was new, and bright, but it was also fully unique, and confusing. But Ava had her head on straight, and Branwen was like Fai in many ways. 

She’d said turn a blind eye to the crazy things, and find what makes your partner happy. Kurogane liked the sound of it, of actions, gestures, to make Fai smile. He could do that. 

He looked up, and Fai was humming to himself as he ran a brush through his hair. It was long now, past his shoulders. He was happy here, that much was obvious. But, what would make him smile? 

“Hey,” Kurogane said, breaking the silence. Fai looked at him, a brush partway through his messy hair. “Wanna do something tomorrow?” 

Fai tilted his head, looking at him with smiling eyes. “We’re doing lots of things tomorrow, Kuro-silly. Wasn’t Kim talking about an open market?”

Kurogane nodded, frowning. “Well, yeah, I meant… let’s walk around or something…” 

Fai put down his brush, and straightened his pajamas before turning off the lamp and crawling into the other side of the bed. 

“Well, okay. Of course, let’s do that.” Fai lay down and closed his eyes, face down into his pillow. “Night, Kuro-tan.” 

Blinking in the sudden darkness, and the abrupt way Fai had bid him good night, Kurogane tried to follow what had happened. He’d been brushed off? But Fai had agreed, hadn’t he? Confusion colored his voice when he grunted, “Night.” Then, Kurogane lay down as well. It took him a while to fall asleep.

_____________________

In the morning, Kurogane woke to an empty bed. Frowning a little, but figuring Fai was just up early, he dressed and headed downstairs to see Kim and Syaoran at the table eating breakfast, and Ava standing behind the counter, and getting food out of the fridge. 

“Morning, Kurogane,” Ava said, smiling at him. “Any preferences for a sandwich?” 

“No cheese,” he said, and then looked around. “Where’s everyone else?” 

“We have a booth in the market, so Branwen is packing up the things we’ll be selling. And Fai took Lilliana to the market set up already.”

Fai had left without him? If he’d wanted to go early, he could have just asked. 

There was a pan of eggs and bacon between the boy’s plates, and so Kurogane, putting Fai out of his mind, he came and sat down, reaching for the food. Kim was excitedly giving Syaoran a run-down of what events were coming up. Today was the market, as Fai had said last night, and would be spent with most of the city milling around the main square, but the day afterward interested Kurogane as well. 

“And tomorrow,” Kim said. “Is the capture the flag game.” 

“The what?” Syaoran asked, and Kim paused for effect. 

“The city wide. Multi-team. To the death. Capture the flag game.”

“It’s not to the death, Kim,” Ava said, from where she was directing water bottles and lunches to pack themselves with her wand waving in the air. 

“The death of your pride, Mom,” Kim said, waving his hand around. Kurogane focused on dishing up his eggs, as the conversation went on. “Anyway, the whole city gets in on it.” 

“How do you play?” Syaoran asked. Kim grinned, and tapped his nose. 

“Well, the basic rules were too easy to cheat, and didn’t work too well for a huge group, so there have been modifications over the years by the game runners. Basically, there are a bunch of teams, and each team has a colored flag that you have to hide and protect in your territory. Each team’s goal is to be the one to capture all the other team’s flags and bring them back to their territory. If your flag gets taken, your team is out.”

Kurogane and Syaoran were both listening with interest. 

“And then to make it even more exciting, there is a point system going on. There are bands on everyone’s arms with a certain point amount, and it’s randomized person to person, so some people are worth like 5 points, but others are worth like 1000. If you collect enough, it’s possible to individually get enough points to still win the grand prize, even if your team didn’t win.”

“What are the prizes?” Mokona asked, from where she was seated on the table, with her own plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. 

Kim held up a finger. “For the team, they’re usually pretty basic. Everyone gets a year’s supply of free bagels from the sponsors, a shirt, and some other stuff. The point prizes are usually cooler, usually vouchers for two tickets to the amusement park out of town, or a romantic dinner for two at the best restaurant in the city next door.” Kim said the last part with an over dramatic swoon, before making pointed glares at his mom. “Mama and Mum won last year, and made a huge deal about the dinner, _even though_ we could have gone to the theme park…” 

“Well, it was what you mother wanted,” Ava replied. “I needed to be in her good books since I’d just whooped her butt in the game. And that food was damn good.” 

“They usually put family on different teams. Just to keep things interesting.” 

Kurogane smirked at the look on Kim’s face, and the answering excitement on Syaoran’s. Oh, yeah, he imagined they’d have fun with the game. And that prize, a romantic dinner for two… could that be the answer to his question of what to do with Fai? He’d win that prize, Kurogane decided. For Fai. 

____________________

Where the hell was Fai?

Kurogane growled as he stomped around the market, alone. It was an open air pavilion, with booths and tables lined up in rows, all selling various things: food, drinks, art, crafts, flowers, or any number of items, magical or otherwise. 

Branwen and Ava had set up their table when they arrived, and were selling soap and perfume charmed to smell like the wearer's favorite scent, and Branwen’s original paintings. The boys had immediately disappeared into the crowd, and Kurogane had helped set up a shaded awning over the booth before he’d been shooed away, being told that his scowl was scaring away customers. He was scowling because he hadn’t seen Fai since last night, and all Ava kept saying was that he was with Lilliana. But doing what? If he was just watching the child, why was he nowhere to be found?

Frustrated, Kurogane scanned the crowd again, and _there_! A flash of gold hair, and Kurogane saw Fai at a distance. He was carrying some swaths of fabric over one arm, and seemed to be looking for something. Kurogane waded through the crowd as quick as he could manage and was able to grab Fai’s wrist. 

“Oi, where have you been?” Kurogane growled. Fai startled, and looked at Kurogane with wide eyes, before smiling broadly at him, and lunging forward for a hug, like Kurogane was the one who’d been missing. 

“Kuro-tan! Are you having a good time at the bazaar?” he asked, voice light. Kurogane’s brow furrowed. 

“I didn’t see you this morning,” he said, and Fai laughed a little. 

“Oh, I’ve just been busy with something, but Kuro-pi missed me? Aww!” Fai said, still smiling, but his eyes were darting past him. Kurogane felt a rush of unpleasant deja vu. Why was Fai acting like he had something to hide? 

Lilliana ran by then, giving Fai’s arm a tug, and he laughed and turned with her. 

“Sorry, Kuro-san, I’ve gotta go! I’ll find you in a bit!” 

Kurogane was left standing alone as Fai vanished into the crowd. 

The rest of the day ended up being a long and complicated quest to find Fai again. With their words to each other last night, Kurogane had hoped… But the idiot was nowhere to be found. Kurogane saw other couples walking hand in hand, some human, some not. The town wasn’t just populated with humans, and had creatures and people of other races walking around. There was a pair of fawns he saw a couple of times, and Kurogane bumped into a human-sized dragon holding hands with a flaming phoenix. The rest of the crowd was giving them a wide berth. 

Kurogane ran into Fai a couple times, even reaching out and grabbing his hand, and Fai would act normal, like he hadn’t been avoiding him for some reason. But then, after only a little while, he’d make up an excuse and run off, or they’d be separated by some ridiculous circumstances like a crowd of people in black robes, sipping what looked like blood out of glasses, or Kurogane getting tripped up by a bunch of rubber balls from the juggling act that suddenly got out of hand. 

He was frustrated, annoyed, and upset by the time he slumped next to Branwen behind their booth, giving up on the stupid man for the moment. Branwen eyed him. 

“You alright, my dear?” she asked, and Kurogane looked up. He hadn’t spoken to her much, but she was kind and her silliness reminded him of Fai. He let out a sigh. 

“Fai’s being an idiot, but what else is new?” 

Branwen gave a tinkling laugh. “He’s funny. If he weren’t from another world, I’d guess there was fae blood in him.” 

Kurogane grunted, shoving his hands into his pockets. Branwen looked like she was going to say something, but just then a man came up to the booth. 

“How much for this one?” the man asked, pointing at a large painting of some woodland birds that almost looked alive. Branwen stood and pointed at the tag. 

“Seventy-five,” she said, and he scoffed. 

“How about forty instead?” he asked, and Branwen tucked her chin in. Kurogane frowned at the reduction; that much of a difference was insulting, and it was obvious that Branwen had the skill to ask for what it was worth. Branwen smiled. 

“Is that your final offer?” she asked, and something seemed to pass between them. The man nodded. 

“Eighty it is!” he said, passing over some paper bills. Branwen smiled, and wrapped up the painting in brown paper, passing it over to him. 

“Here you are. Enjoy the rest of the market.” And the man walked away, lightly shaking his head. Kurogane looked at Branwen, eyebrows raised. She colored. 

“What? He was being a jerk.” 

“I’m impressed,” Kurogane said. “That was magic?” 

“Of a sort. The fae have always had a penchant for deals and manipulation. It does make some reluctant to do business with us, but I have a code I follow.” She stuck her lip out in a pout. “He was mean though, so I took a bit more for the trouble.” 

She put most of the money into the box she and Ava were using for cash, and then handed a bill over to Kurogane. 

“It’s the five extra I got. Go buy yourself and your beau an ice cream to share. That will make you both feel better.” She winked. Kurogane took the money, narrowing his eyes at her. 

“If I can find him,” he grumbled, before standing up to do as she said. 

_______________________

Kurogane went home with sticky hands, after the dairy free chocolate ice cream melted all down his wrists. He hadn’t found Fai, and eventually, he’d just thrown the cones away and stomped back to the house to clean up. In the guest room, after washing his hands, he sat on the bed, arms folded, and pondered. 

Fai was being weird. He was avoiding him, and lying or dodging questions about what he was doing. That was a fact. Kurogane was annoyed, (and hurt) about that, especially after they’d made plans, and had had that conversation only the night before about what they meant to each other. But, it also didn’t seem like Fai was deliberately hurting him, or keeping something back maliciously, just that he was distracted. So. 

Ava’s words came back to him - not the advice about gestures, but the previous part. That she turned a blind eye to the annoying or insane things that Branwen did in favor of making her happy. Fai wasn’t hurting anything aside from his expectations. If he wanted to run around doing whatever he was doing, well… Kurogane could look away from that. He’d focus on winning the dinner tomorrow, and then he could at least pin him down for that. Otherwise, he could just ignore all the flightiness, and silly excuses. 

Kurogane slunk back to the market, and helped at the booth for the rest of the afternoon, until Branwen shooed him off, saying there was dinner at home that Ava had made, and that he should go get something. People had clearly been in and out of the house all day, and there was a stretch of fabric tangled from a bolt on the living room floor. He hadn’t seen much of Syaoran, except in flashes of twin grins as he and Kim ran around to other booths, or joined a group of kids their age. Mokona had spent some time on Kurogane’s head in the booth, but she’d also gotten very attached to Ava. Now, he wasn’t sure where she was, and the house was quiet. Kurogane was dishing up some dinner for himself, when Fai reappeared in the kitchen doorway, all smiles and coated with glitter. 

“What have you got on your face?’ Kurogane said, eyes narrowed. Glitter was hell whenever Fai got into it. 

Fai laughed, and brushed at his face. “Oh, I must have gotten some on me when…” he fell silent and kept brushing it off, moving over to the sink to shake his hair out. He’d really gotten it everywhere. Kurogane ‘tched. 

“You’re showering before bed tonight.” 

“Okay, okay,” Fai said, blowing his bangs out of his eyes, and then brushing them back. Now that he was looking, he saw that there was glue and glitter all over his wrists, and arms, and he was humming an unfamiliar melody. Kurogane opened his mouth to ask what the hell he’d been doing. And closed it. Blind eye, look away. Fai would tell him if he wanted to. 

An awkward silence fell as Kurogane chewed his food, and Fai pulled out the food. 

“Ooh, this looks good,” he said, dishing up the noodles. Kurogane grunted in agreement. The microwave beeped, and then Fai slid in to sit across from him, and began slurping up his food. It was quiet. Kurogane took another bite, frowning at the tabletop. It was rarely up to him to start the conversation, and the only question on his mind was what Fai had been doing all day. But he’d resolved not to ask. 

“How’s the…” Fai looked up as Kurogane haltingly started a sentence he hadn’t planned. There was red all around Fai’s lips, and that was only more distracting. “Sauce?” 

Fai quirked a smile, and grabbed a napkin, wiping off his face. “Apparently, delicious,” he said, cleaning up. “I do like this style of food. We’ve come across it in a few worlds. Sp- something? Spetti?” 

“I think it was spaghetti.” 

Fai lifted a finger. “That was it! Funny how common it’s been. There’s a lot of overlap in things, I guess.” 

“Mhm,” Kurogane said. He tapped the tabletop, his metal finger clanking slightly even under the layer of skin-like material. Fai munched from more, his pleased smile fading. Kurogane avoided his eyes. 

“About today-” Fai started, but Kurogane had already spoken. 

“Are you going to play tomorrow?” Fai blinked, surprised, before he nodded. 

“Yes, of course. The way Kim was describing it sounded so fun!” Fai leaned forward, eyes brightening. “Maybe we’ll be on different teams, Kuro-tan!” 

“Probably.” 

“I hope you don’t mind my winning,” Fai grinned, and Kurogane smiled back. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

___________________________

Early the next day, Fai and Kurogane were both woken by Kim’s voice, as he tore through the house. 

“The assignments are posted!” he yelled, thumping once on each door. “C’mon! Team gathering is at 7:05!” 

“It’s so early this year!” Branwen wailed back from somewhere in the house, presumably in her bed. 

“It’s because it went so long last year!” Kim called back, and there was a mighty groan. Kurogane shifted, and then sat up, competition flaring in his veins and chasing away the sleepiness. Fai mumbled something, face down on the pillow, and Kurogane resisted the urge to brush the blond strands back to see his face. He settled for flumping his own pillow on top of Fai’s head. 

“C’mon, mage,” he said. “Or are you gonna let me win?” 

Fai huffed and popped out from beneath the two pillows. 

“Not a chance, Kuro-pu,” he said, still sleepy eyed. 

“Make sure you wear black and look cool!” Kim yelled again, as he ran past the guest room door. 

Once they were dressed (Kurogane in his usual clothes which he deemed black enough, and some fingerless gloves, and Fai in a flattering black shirt, gloves, and heavy boots) they came out to find they’d taken the longest. The rest were wearing black as well, in various outfits and military style boots and belts. Ava had a bandana in purple camouflage on her head, holding back her bangs, and Branwen had hers in a tight brain. Even Lilliana was wearing a black tank top and had paint smeared across her cheeks, though she wouldn’t be participating in the game for a few more years. 

Branwen came over to them as they entered the living room, and rubbed paint smeared fingers under his and Fai’s eyes. 

“There,” she said, and then Mokona hopped up on her shoulder. 

“Now you match Mokona too!” she crowed, showing off the thick black stripes along her belly. She looked less fierce and more like a skunk. 

Once they were all set, they strode out into the dawn light, and Kurogane took a moment to be amused at everyone’s seriousness, before shaking off the idea and just letting the shared excitement and adrenaline pump through him. He met Fai’s eyes, and smiled sharply. He was gonna win this. 

The six of them were mostly assigned to different teams. There were twelve groups of seven to ten players, each with an assigned color. Kurogane was with Branwen on the Red Team, Fai was on Blue with Ava. Syaoran was Green with some other players from the city. Kim was on the Yellow Team. And Mokona leaped away from Kurogane as the teams separated, and clung to the same curly haired, glasses wearing stranger from the other day, requisitioning a Pink band for that team. The girl looked confused, but amused and they began whispering to each other intently, before disappearing into the crowd. 

They gathered on the field and collected their colored and numbered bands. Behind them, was a gigantic screen which would be broadcasting the game (filmed by magically flying cameras) and in front of them, the rest of the city crowded into tall bleachers to watch. There was a small podium, where the announcer was testing his mic, and vendors with coffee and donuts wandered the field. Kurogane snagged a cup of coffee, grimacing into the cup at the bitter taste, but gulping it down. 

His team was around him, all wearing red bands on their left arms. The right arms were wrapped in their individual number score. The numbers were hidden with magic, so Kurogane just resolved to collect as many as he could, to try to get the highest score. 

The game area was marked off with colored tape, and each team had a territory that was lined in their color. Kurogane could see his area on the screen, lined in red. He met the eyes of the others on his team, and nodded. 

The game runner finished with his mic then, and cleared his throat. 

“Welcome! To the 22nd annual citywide Capture the Flag game!” 

The crowd, and all the players gathered, roared. He laughed, and spoke with a finger raised. 

“I’m Yamazaki, your game runner this year and I’m thrilled to be here!” He went on to explain the rules again, in a little more depth than Kim did, and describe the prizes. The restaurant dinner for two that Kurogane had his eye on was in actuality a full course meal, with drinks and a show included. It would be very expensive, and exciting. Fai would love it. Yamazaki continued, and then finished up with,

“And remember, be safe out there! We don’t want a repeat of last year, with those injuries. Why, did you know that three out of four-” 

“Yamazaki,” a woman with red hair snapped from the side of the stage, loud enough to be heard. He grinned, not looking chagrined at all. 

“Well folks, are we ready?” 

There was a great cheer. 

“You’ll all have ten minutes to get to your designated areas and hide your flags. After that, you’ll hear this horn-” He raised a wand like Ava’s, and it let out a horrid piercing honk that surely echoed all over the city. “-and that will start the game. Alright everyone, go! Chiharu is starting the clock!” 

Kurogane saw the numbers begin to count down on the screen behind the stage, before he took off into the woods behind three of the quiet women who made up his team. There was a nervous looking man behind him, and a few more people behind him. Branwen ran beside him, smiling, on quiet feet. Kurogane took care to memorize the new faces. 

When they reached the spot surrounded by a square of red markings in tape on the trees, the team huddled up, and decided to hide the flag in the hollow of a tree. The three silent women volunteered to guard, and the others were tasked with going around and stealing flags from other teams. That suited Kurogane just fine. The horn blasted through the woods a couple minutes later, and the game began. 

He ended up jogging through the woods on his own, keeping the arm with his points tucked close to his body. He’d already snatched a couple more bands from other players, using stealth skills he hadn’t used for play since he was a child. He was feeling determined. The mage was nowhere to be found, but he’d run into Ava a while back. She’d used her wand to shoot a shower of sparks at him, so he let her go. 

Then, he heard familiar quiet footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Branwen, just before she dove at him, lunging for his points band. He side stepped her, growling. 

“What the hell, we’re on the same team!” 

Branwen smirked at him, standing at the ready. 

“I decided to mix things up a little this year. I’m joining Ava’s team, and we’re going to win! We’re getting the grand prize!” she said, laughing dramatically. Kurogane charged, and she skipped away, giving up on him, before flitting towards the deeper forest. 

“Traitor!” Kurogane roared after her, before turning on his heel. He had to warn his team. He was sure that if Branwen stole her own flag, she’d still have to leave the game, so their team was safe for the moment, but if she went after the other’s armbands, they wouldn’t suspect her. 

On his way, Kurogane came across a scene in the woods, just beyond the markings for green territory. Cameras were floating around the two figures, and one of them at least was definitely playing up to the audience.

Syaoran, wearing a green arm band, was kneeling on the ground, looking solemn. In front of him, Kim was sprawled dramatically, his yellow band matching the yellow flag that Syaoran held in his hands. Kurogane guessed that Syaoran had stolen their flag and crossed the boundaries, kicking Kim out of the game. Kurogane was confused why he was on the ground, until he heard a dramatic cough. Syaoran lifted Kim up, so he could breath better around his imaginary wounds. 

“It’s… okay,” Kim coughed. “You did what you had ...to do.” 

Syaoran looked like he couldn’t figure out if he was supposed to laugh or not, and so, lips trembling in humor, he replied. 

“I’m sorry it had to come to this, my friend.” 

Kim clasped Syaoran’s wrist, tugging his hand to his heart. 

“We were just… on the wrong side… of the war…” Kim finished with a gasp, and then went limp. Syaoran clutched him to his chest. 

“Noo!” he cried, and Kurogane snorted. Both boys stiffened, and looked towards him. At the same time, Ava appeared out of the brush, and snatched the yellow flag from Syaoran’s pocket, and Syaoran’s points band. Kurogane grinned, as the boys’ jaws dropped, and then Kim dragged himself upright, ‘death’ already forgotten. He shook his fist. 

“Hey, did you not see that touching scene?! How could you? My mother has no loyalty to blood. Go, Syaoran, you’re the only friend I have left! Avenge me!!” 

Syaoran booked it, leaving Kim on the ground, as distantly the announcer told the Yellow team they were out, laughing about Kim’s drama. 

Ava was running fast, but Kurogane was closer that Syaoran was. He broke into a sprint, and tackled Ava, grabbing her around the waist, and trying to reach the yellow flag. She yelled, and twisted, body abruptly changing in his grasp - becoming smaller, and furry. Kurogane stepped back with a gasp, startled, as a green eyed cat hissed at him, with two bands around her middle, and the yellow flag in her mouth. 

“Grab her!” Kim shouted in the distance. “She can only stay a cat for a minute or two!” 

Syaoran was racing towards them, and reached, but Kurogane was faster than him. They both grabbed for the flag, and got a scratch for their troubles. Ava-as-the-cat zig zagged around them, and then poofed back into a woman, her yellow flag still between her teeth, Kurogane lunged, and pinned her, but while he was occupied with a punching and twisting Ava under his hands, Syaoran reached in and snatched the flag he’d started with, skipping away as Kim hooted and hollered. 

Kurogane whipped around, and Ava propped herself up on her elbows as Syaoran made it to Kim, and disappeared into the brush. Kurogane groaned, and Ava chuckled, before shouting. 

“Kim, get off the field! You’re _out_ , mister!” 

Kim stuck his tongue out at her. 

Kurogane decided to get at least something out of this, and began running, grabbing a couple of Ava’s collected bands from her arm. They were designed with velcro to be easy to pull off, and he got two before he was too far, and her shriek of dismay followed him as he ran in the Syaoran’s direction. 

After a little bit, Kurogane stopped, wrapping the stolen bands around his arm with the others. He had quite a few on there, he noted with pleasure, and he made sure that they over lapped each other so you couldn’t tell how many were there. He didn’t see the kid, or Ava following him. In fact, there was no one around at all. Then, echoing around him, he heard the announcer’s voice. 

“Alright folks, looks like two more teams are out of the running! Would the players of the purple team, and the players of the green team step off the field and join the audience, please!” 

Kurogane looked up, wondering who’d gotten the green flag. WIth yellow team out too, that was three teams out of the running. Nine more. He had to get some more of the number bands, and try for the flags too. 

As he moved forward, he saw strips of orange designating a team’s territory. Kurogane didn’t know if this team only had their own, or if they’d already gotten any other team’s flags, but he was gonna steal them either way. 

Calling back on his training, Kurogane snuck around the thinning trees and peered at a large mound of dirt and rocks. At the bottom were two guards, standing spread out from each other, but clearly guarding the hill - they had to be keeping the flag there. One of the guards was a regular looking human, though she might have magic. The other was the dragon-like man he’d seen yesterday with the phoenix. He was large, scaly, and looked immensely dangerous. 

Kurogane inched closer, stepping silently. They hadn’t seen him yet, but he couldn’t trust this daylight and thin forest to hide him much longer. They’d sense him soon. He needed a distraction. 

As if the thought had called her up, Kurogane saw Branwen running up. She was a traitor to his team, or he might have helped her. As it was, he fully intended on taking advantage. She flittered towards the two guards, uncaring that she was in full sight. The dragon person saw her coming, and lifted what had to be functional wings that he’d somehow hidden behind his broad back (he knocked into his human companion with one, and earned himself a glare). 

“Stay back!” he boomed, flames licking around his mouth. Branwen didn’t look alarmed in slightest, grinning and leaping sideways to land against the trunk of a tree, and push off again in a blink. There almost seemed to be flashes of shimmering wings behind her as well, and Kurogane was reminded again of how unique magic was here. 

The dragon readied himself, while the human hunched over her hands, blowing on something she had cupped in her palms. After two more breaths, the human held out her hands to the dragon, and he opened his mouth to let loose a burst of flame on the item she was holding out. Turned out, it was a tiny, mechanical looking firework, with a fuse that puffed happily with the dragon’s flame. Branwen paused, hanging off the edge of a branch, and then tried to back away but the fuse ended and the rocket blasted off, leaving the human’s hands and flying straight and true towards Branwen. With a piercing whistle, it reached Branwen’s tree and exploded - not into flames, but into a million tiny threads. They wrapped around her tightly, and Kurogane decided to seize the moment. 

Kurogane ran forward as silently as he could, skirting the two guards, and using bushes and low brambles for cover. He was into the territory now, and there was the flag, up the back of the mound. Orange really was too bright a color for the forest. 

Holding the fabric triangle tight in his mechanical hand, Kurogane turned and ran hard, looking back in time to see a hogtied Branwen squirming on the ground, and the two guards looking up in horror as he flew past them. 

“No!” the human cried, but Kurogane knew there wasn’t time to do the string bomb towards him. He ran faster. He had to get to his own territory, or it wouldn’t matter that he’d managed to grab the flag. They were still in the game until he got the flag safe. 

Then, a wall of flame circled in front of him. Kurogane stopped, teeth gritted. 

“I think you have something of ours,” a deep voice intoned, and Branwen’s frustrated cry followed. 

“Run, Kurogane! Philip’s fire is painless. Mostly!” 

Looking back, Kurogane saw Philip half glide towards him on outstretched wings, more flames flickering out of his mouth. Damn, he had sharp teeth. The scales on his human shaped face looked strange in the firelight, but the horns and claws he sported look positively demonic. Kurogane took a moment to remind himself that this was a game, and Philip wasn’t trying to kill him, so don’t hurt him back. Then, he slid back around, fists clenched, still holding the orange flag tightly. 

“It’s mine now,” Kurogane said to the dragon. “So, I’ll just be going.

“I don’t think so!” snapped the human behind Philip, a girl with blonde and purple hair. Her hands were already cupping around something. Kurogane couldn’t give her the chance to send another string rocket at him, or anything else she might come up with. 

Taking a breath, Kurogane called to mind the feeling of sending power down his sword, and tried to channel it without drawing the weapon. Clasping his hands together, he took a breath, and extended his fingers the way Fai did, and then shouting, he swung towards the ground. 

A wave of power knocked everyone off their feet, and the flames flickered out behind him. Without pausing, Kurogane turned and sprinted towards the red territory. Above his head, he heard two more announcements of teams out of the running: light green and light blue. His desperate sprint crossed the red territory border right on the heels of the words, and the orange team was called off the field as well. 

Slowing, Kurogane jogged to the small hollow where they’d hidden their flag at the base of the tree. He met the guard and passed the orange flag to her. 

“Got it,” he said, catching his breath. She grinned, and placed it atop the red, purple, and green flags. Kurogane’s eyes widened. “We got those others too?” 

“Sonoma is a beast,” she said, sighing a little. “We might win this!” 

“Branwen betrayed us,” Kurogane said. “So don’t let her close.” 

The guard shrugged. “She does that pretty much every year. If her team doesn’t take the lead quickly, she joins her wife’s. She might regret that this year.” 

Kurogane grinned, knowing that meant that Ava, Branwen, and Fai were all on the same team. He was going to beat them. 

“Definitely.” 

______________________

 

Kurogane collected five more arm bands, the brown flag was safe in the red territory, and he was holding the freshly stolen black flag when he ran across Fai. They stumbled to a stop in a clearing, staring across at each other. Fai was holding the white flag in a tight grip, and looked roughed up and wild, pony tail fallen out, teeth bared as he breathed fast. Kurogane was sure he looked little better. If both of them were holding stolen flags, how many were left? Could Kurogane get Fai’s white one from him? 

Fai caught his breath and smiled at him, huffing through his nose. 

“So, here were are, eh, Kuro-tan?” he said, voice cheery. Falsely cheery, Kurogane thought. Kurogane leaned onto his toes, and edged sideways, wondering if he could get around him. 

“Here we are. How many flags does your team have?” Kurogane asked. 

“How many does your team have?” He took a step in the direction that Kurogane had been moving. Kurogane stopped, looking over at him. 

“A couple,” Kurogane said. 

“Oh really?” Fai said, smiling wider. “We have a couple too.” 

Kurogane began edging the other way, and Fai matched him. 

“Uh uh, don’t try sneaking away, Kuro-silly,” Fai said, smile sliding into something more… flirtatious. He took a step forward. 

Kurogane took a step back. “Focus on the game, mage,” he said, and Fai blinked. Then he straightened up, all pretense of the game falling away, and his shoulders dropping. 

“What’s going on with you lately?” Fai asked. Kurogane stared at him, and then words were spilling out, hands flying. 

“What’s going on with you? You’re the one acting weird!” 

Fai gaped at him. “No, I’m not?” 

“Yes, you are! You’re acting like you’re hiding something!” 

Fai’s brow furrowed for a moment, before his eyes widened. “Ooh!” Fai then turned, and lifted two fingers towards the floating cameras (that Kurogane had forgotten about. Dammit, the announcer was probably gleefully covering their argument). He zapped them, and then turned back to Kurogane. 

“There, muted. Now, I think we’ve had a misunderstanding.” 

“You think?” Kurogane mumbled. Fai let out a sigh, sounding amused. 

“Kuro-tan, I’ve been helping Lilliana with her talent show performance for tonight.That’s the secret I’ve been keeping.” 

Kurogane blinked at him, nonplussed. “What, that’s it?” 

“Yes,” Fai said, emphatically. 

“Then why all the-” Kurogane flapped his hand around. “The smiling?” 

Fai gave him a look that made Kurogane feel quite sheepish. “Well, I’ve been smiling because I was having fun. And the truth is that Lilliana has her mother’s power, to an extent, and she bound me to secrecy unless I was asked about it. She didn’t do it on purpose, and honestly, I could have broken it if need be, but I didn’t think it was a big deal. But this is why you’ve been upset? Why didn’t you just ask me sooner what I was doing? You’ve never had a problem with that before.” 

Kurogane stumbled over what he was trying to say. “Because-” But honestly, why? Because Ava had mentioned some advice, that looking back didn’t even apply to the situation? Was Kurogane that insecure about their new relationship that he’d go against his instincts and take what someone said as truth in all situations? It’s not that Ava was wrong, but looking back, she’d been talking about silly antics, and not secret keeping. 

“Argh, nevermind, it was stupid.” Kurogane rubbed his head. “I’m sorry.” 

Fai looked a little startled, but pleased. He stepped closer, taking Kurogane’s hand, and looking up at him. 

“Next time, just talk to me,” Fai said, and then paused, making a weird face. “And that’s _me_ saying that,” he then chuckled. Kurogane huffed, and leaned down, pressing a kiss against Fai’s forehead, on top of his wild hair.

Fai went still for a moment, and they both remembered that they were on opposite sides of this game. And the other team's flag was within their reach. Fai looked up at him, a wider, truer grin on his face, the one that looked like he was about to bite. Kurogane liked it, feeling a rush all down his body, as he smiled a sharp grin of his own. They were in each other’s arms, and the black flag Fai held was so close, as was the white flag Kurogane had. 

“Now that that’s resolved,” Fai said, twitching his fingers against Kurogane’s arm. The cameras made a little mechanical shiver, and distantly he heard the announcer. 

“Ah, it seems the lovebirds have made up. Too bad they muted the sound!” 

Kurogane’s fingers tightened around Fai’s, and he and Fai stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Waiting for one to go for the other one’s flag. And then…

Holding nothing back, Kurogane threw himself backward, reaching in the same moment for Fai’s black flag. Fai moved at the same time, lunging for his white flag, and catching Kurogane’s reaching arm. Kurogane grabbed Fai’s hand with his other hand, the white flag dangling dangerously close to Fai’s grasping fingers. Kurogane was stronger, but he knew Fai was twisty. Fai was panting, laughing even as he tried to get free of Kurogane’s grasp, but it was his mechanical hand that was holding that wrist, and there was no way Kurogane would open his hand unless he wanted to. Fai bit his lip, and then looked up at him again, a gleam in his eyes. 

Then, he leaned up and kissed him. Skillfully. 

They’d only kissed a couple times, and it was still very recent. And Fai was doing things with his mouth, moving against Kurogane’s lips with a heat that was intoxicating. Kurogane didn’t _forget_ what he was trying to do, per se, but it was hard to stay focused, even knowing Fai was distracting him. Doing a good job at distracting him. A very good job…

The white flag slipped from his grasp, and Fai brought both flags behind his back, finishing up the kiss with a hum, opening his eyes and smiling smugly at him. Kurogane felt dazed, and probably looked stupid, but he knew what Fai had done. 

“Sneaky,” Kurogane murmured, not trying to regain the flag. Fai laughed, and pressed one more kiss to Kurogane’s lips, before pulling back. Kurogane immediately missed the warmth. Fai stepped backward, and then pressed a hand to his upper arm, where his points bands had been. Kurogane held up the strips, that’d he’d grabbed in the heat of that kiss. 

“I’m not the only one,” Fai said. Kurogane wrapped the points around his arm, smirking at Fai. 

“I’ll take you on that dinner, got it?” 

Fai hummed. “Why does you asking me on a date sound like a threat?” 

Kurogane opened his mouth to reply, when there was a crack of a branch behind them. They both turned to see two figures sailing out of the wood - from the direction of the red and blue territories. Kurogane’s eyes widened. 

It was Mokona, riding on the shoulder of the curly haired girl from before, who was running desperately. They both had pink bands on. Trailing from her grip, was the red and blue flags. 

“No, Mokona!” Fai whispered, jaw dropping. They glanced at each other, and then took off running. Mokona was facing backwards, and cheering the girl on, as she sped away.

“If she crosses her territory line, we’re out of the game!” Fai panted. Kurogane sped up, pumping his legs harder. 

“I know, keep running!” 

They’d been still for too long, working out their issues. If they’d gone back to their territories, instead of fighting, Mokona would have never gotten past them. But, still, Kurogane couldn’t regret it, even as he tried with everything he had to catch up on the head start that Mokona and the girl had. He and Fai were okay. They’d miscommunicated, but that had happened in the past, and would happen again. Neither of them would let it get as bad as it had been in the past, so there was no need to let fear stop him from communicating now. He knew Fai would do the best he could to be honest, and Kurogane needed to do the same. 

So, Kurogane smiled, even as their flags were taken into the other girl’s and Mokona’s territory, and the announcer declared them out. The white and black flags in Kurogane and Fai’s possession had to be returned to the territories they belonged in, at least until Mokona spirited those away as well. Pink team won. 

Mokona collected on her year supply of bagels, and drowned in the winner tee shirt. Then, she swallowed all that year’s supply at once, to everyone’s collective horror. The two families gathered, tired and sweaty and still streaked with black paint. Kurogane had his hand in Fai’s and felt Fai squeeze back every once in awhile, as they watched the individual points get counted up. Kurogane had turned in all his bands, and he’d had quite a few. Many of the players had zero, including Fai by the end, getting far too caught up in the team game, but there were a few with more points. Ava had come close to the top, as did a few others from different teams. But in the end, Kurogane’s name was at the top. 

“You won!” Branwen told him, reading the board. “It was those last few bands you stole from Fai that did it!” 

Fai gaped at him, mouth open in delight. 

“You did it, Kuro-chan!” 

Kurogane grinned in triumph, and was jostled and pushed forward until he reached the stage. Yamazaki brought him up the stairs, and held out a fan of envelopes. 

“Okay, these have the sponsored events for two that you can do all over the city. The second and third place winner will be able to pick from what you leave, but you get the first choice. Which will it be?” 

Kurogane looked them over, and then straightened up. “Which one is the dinner for two? I promised someone a date.” 

Warmth spread over Kurogane’s face, as he heard a distant swooning noise, likely Fai himself. Yamazaki grinned at him, and held out an envelope to him. 

“Here you are! May your date go well, you earned it!” 

“Thanks,” Kurogane grunted, taking it and jumping down off the stage. Ava and the other winner went to pick from the other stuff, but Kurogane headed back to Fai, and held out the prize. Kurogane’s face warmed up a bit. 

“Here. Let’s go before we have to leave, okay?” 

Fai swatted at him, but he was blushing too. “Kuro-san, you have to ask me out properly.” 

Kurogane rolled his eyes. “Fine. Fai, will you go out with me to dinner?” 

Fai nodded, laughing and leaning forward to hide his face in Kurogane’s shoulder. Kurogane held him close, glad to feel that strange silence between them (that had been entirely his fault) was gone. 

“Ah, yesss! Go Mum!” Kim said, lifting Lilliana up in his arms. “She picked the theme park!” 

Branwen poked Kim’s arm. “No one said you’d get to go, mister. There’s only two tickets.” 

“Aw, c’mon!” Kim said. “We could bring Syaoran!” 

Syaoran’s eyes brightened. Kurogane was happy with how well Syaoran had not only fit in and found a friend here, but had allowed himself to play and have fun like he rarely did before. Kurogane reached out and nudged the kid’s shoulder, and he and Mokona turned to look. Fai, still close under one arm, turned and smiled at the kid too. 

“You could go, if you want,” Kurogane said. “You’ve been having fun here.” 

Syaoran smiled sweetly. “I have been having fun. It’s nice here.” His face sobered. “But, we should probably get going when we can.” 

Mokona bent down, looking at Syaoran’s face upside down from the top of his head. “We’ve still got a little time, I think,” she said. 

Syaoran smiled again, and Kurogane’s heart warmed to see it. 

________________________________________

There was still one more event of the evening. After everyone cleaned up from the capture the flag game, and returned to the field, they took in the stage that had been constructed magically where the screen had been. Curtains still blocked off upstage, but people were setting up lights on the edge of the platform, and a sound system was being tested in whoops and bursts of static. 

“Hyuu, this town really goes all out,” Fai said, putting a hand on his hip. He was still wearing all black, because he’d be helping Lilliana with her performance, but until she was on deck, he would be sitting in the audience. Kurogane tugged him down next to him, holding his hand again. 

“They sure do,” he said. “Glad we landed here?” 

Fai smiled softly at him. “I am.” Then, he whacked his arm. “You were being so silly, Kuro-dum-dum.” 

“We all have our moments,” Kurogane grumbled, and poked Fai back. There was a brief jabbing battle, before Syaoran frowned at them from the row in front, and Kim shook his finger at them, looking far too haughtily mature for a fifteen-year-old. Ava and Branwen arrived with Lilliana just as the lights were getting turned down. 

“The show’s starting,” Lilliana said, climbing onto Fai’s lap. “My act is going to be great!” 

“It sure is,” Fai murmured to her, still not letting go of Kurogane’s hand. 

They sat and watched more spectacular performances, and some not so spectacular. Ava and Branwen’s neighbor played the bagpipes (a fact which Ava bemoaned, saying he practiced three times a week), and some other groups did singing, or dancing or juggling. A little girl did some magic illusions which were simple, but kind of impressive. Fai patted Lilliana’s head at that, and then leaned over to whisper to Kurogane. 

“That’s Suzy. Lilliana wanted to do something cooler than her in the show. I think we’ve got it.” 

Kurogane huffed. “If you had your hands in it, it’ll definitely be more impressive,” he whispered back, and Fai opened his mouth, and blushed at the compliment. 

“Kuro-tan!” he said, voice a touch too loud, and Lilliana shushed him. 

After another act, it was Lilliana’s turn. Fai pulled away from Kurogane reluctantly, leaving cool spaces at his side, and took Lilliana’s hand. 

“Be right back,” he murmured, before nudging Lilliana along. “Come along, sweetheart.” 

“Thank you for helping her, Fai,” Ava whispered, and Lilliana stared at her Mum. 

“Mum, you knew the whole time?” 

Ava shrugged. “Go get ‘em, honey!” 

Lilliana humphed, but then grinned. “Watch me, Mum, and Mama!” 

“We will!” Branwen said. 

She then ran forward, dragging Fai behind her. 

After the current act finished, the announcer (Yamazaki again, surely his voice must be getting tired?) said Liliana's name and the curtains raised to show the little girl standing in the middle of the stage in her shimmery dress. There were props of a shining moon hanging, and Lilliana held a wand with a glittery star on it. At least Kurogane knew why Fai had been covered in glitter. Fai was nowhere to be seen. 

She giggled, and waved at the crowd, and they tittered, waiting for her to do something. She skipped up to the microphone stand, and Yamazaki stepped aside, handing the mic down to her. She held it in her small hands. 

“I got this idea from my friend. He and his family got here a few days ago for the fair, and we’ve been having so much fun. I know he has to leave soon, but I wanted to show everyone what we’ve been working on. It’s called ‘Dancing in Starlight’.

She handed the mic back to Yamazaki, and then Fai appeared in the back of the stage. Dressed all in black, the only visible thing was his light hair and skin. Until, he raised two fingers, and like he’d done when he met Lilliana, he let a shower of magical sparks fall from them. Only this time, it wasn’t just a small spray - he was spreading sparks all across the stage, like a snowfall coming from one man. It was beautiful. 

Music started, and Lilliana burst into movement. The music was a cheery piano, with vibrant strings, and fit perfectly with the joyful dance the little girl was doing. She must have choreographed it herself, as it wasn’t skilled, but it was pure. She weaved in and out of the spark shower, almost like she herself was manipulating the way they sparkled around her. And, with her power, maybe she was. 

Beside him, Ava and Branwen were watching with broad smiles and glimmering eyes, and Kurogane was glad that this had been the secret Fai was keeping. That it wasn’t anything dark or painful, for once in their lives. That Fai had gotten to be a part of something childlike and happy. He was glad that Lilliana had found them that first day, and that he’d made friends with Ava and Branwen, even if he needed to not take all their advice to the letter. Turning a blind eye really wasn’t the way he wanted to live with Fai anyway. Kurogane wanted to watch, wanted to see every strange, and beautiful idea that Fai had. He wanted to know his thoughts, and impulses, and the crazy antics he got up to on any given day. Kurogane wanted to be a part of it. And he had a feeling that Ava did too, as she watched her wife stand up in her seat and holler encouragement. 

Down on the stage, Lilliana and Fai were finishing up, and taking their bows, and Fai looked so happy, so at ease and full of life. It was glorious and filled his chest up with an emotion he couldn’t name. No... he could. 

Fai brought Lilliana back up, as the crowd quieted from their applause, and the next act went on. Both families congratulated Lilliana, showering her with well deserved compliments. Kurogane put his arm out and dragged Fai down beside him, roughly pulling his head closer. 

“I love you,” he whispered, almost harsh in his feeling. Fai gasped, and swiveled to look at him, wide eyed, and lit from the side by the stage lights below. 

“You-” his voice was cracked, “You love me?” 

Kurogane could not say anything, taking in Fai’s shiny eyes, and disbelief. He pressed forward, and kissed him briefly, before pressing his forehead against Fai’s bangs, breathing him in. 

“Yeah,” he said. Simple. It was a truth, after all, and Kurogane would never take it back. 

Fai breathed in, and then smiled, wobbly and big. 

“Me too,” he said, and lunged forward to hug him, squeezing around his neck. “Oh, Kuro-tan, me too.” 

______________________________

Unfortunately, Mokona said it was time to leave the next morning, which meant Kurogane could not use his prize dinner coupons. He pressed them into Ava’s hands, as they all said their goodbyes. 

Kurogane looked again at this family. They’d taken them in without a word of protest, and with no explanation needed. They’d been helped by plenty of strangers, but it was rarely with this much ease and familiarity with their situation. 

“Why did you help us so quickly? You didn't know us.” 

Ava and Branwen glanced at each other. “It’s not the first time we’ve taken in strangers for the days of the festival. Like Kim said, there are often visitors this time of year. I also have a touch of future sense, and so I knew someone would be coming to us specifically. Plus, my little girl takes a shine to pretty magic, and nice people.” 

Fai smiled, and bopped Lilliana on the nose, making her giggle. 

“Maybe we will come here again,” he said. 

“I hope so. Can we stay in touch at all?” Kim asked, looking sorrowful at losing Syaoran as a playmate and friend. Syaoran put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I think we’ll see each other again,” he said, with that certainty he got sometimes. Kim looked reassured, knocking his fist against Syaoran’s, and then hugging him tightly anyway. Lilliana was hugging both Fai and Mokona, sniffling a little, while Fai rubbed her back. Kurogane looked at Ava. 

“Thanks for the advice, and your hospitality.” 

Ava half smiled at him. “I’m not sure what advice I gave you, but our home is open if you ever return this way. Safe travels!” 

“Safe travels!” her family echoed. Kurogane took Fai’s hand, and stood behind the kid as Mokona opened her mouth. They all waved, calling out one last “Bye!” 

And then Mokona spun them away to their next world.

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the 2017 Kurofai Olympics! I was on Team Dragon, and so was tasked with writing a story from Kurogane's POV. The prompt was "To Turn a Blind Eye"
> 
> [Please go here to vote!](https://kurofai.dreamwidth.org/100208.html) It won't count if it's not on the DW post :) 
> 
> A big thank you to the mods of the contest! This wouldn't exist each year without the hard work of volunteers who make it happen! 
> 
> Thank you to my friend Rémy, who beta read, and edited this for me, even though her life has been crazy, and the timing was quick. I appreciate it! 
> 
> I had a blast you guys!


End file.
